The Lost Apprentice
by Saphiraka Bjartskular
Summary: What would Sephiroth do if he had an apprentice? Who would be that apprentice? What would happen if that apprentice lost her memory? The story is told here in one epic tale that will leave your jaw dropping.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the one identified only as "I."

I ran down the street, leaping over benches and diving through the crowds of Midgar. Three questions suddenly came to mind. Why was I running? Who was I running from? And most importantly, who am I? I slowed to a stop and turned. Eight figures chased me; the one in the lead had blonde hair and a large sword. I took off again.

"Stop!" Voices yelled from behind. I didn't listen. I felt fear, something my mind told me it wasn't used to feeling. I splashed through a puddle, glad that I was wearing thick boots.

I turned a corner and found, to my disappointment, a dead end. Huge concrete walls loomed over me on every side. I turned to face the eight figures, drawing my sword. I was unaware I even had a sword. The blonde-haired male moved forward.

"We won't hurt you." He used a calm voice but my nerves kept me on edge. He moved forward and I suddenly felt threatened. I leaped, preparing to attack when a wall of fire appeared before me, separating me from the others. A tall figure dropped out of nowhere. He had long silver hair and an even longer sword. I could only hear the fighting on the other side, for the flames were to bright and large to see through.

My eyes frantically searched and I jumped when someone burst through the flames. I froze in shock as he ran towards me, nearly tackling me as he pulled me close. I gasped as he leaped nearly 40 feet onto a roof. He let me go and I saw he was the silver-haired man who must've started the fire.

"What…" I started to say but he pulled me into a run.

"Keep up." His voice was strong and deep. It sparked some distant memory which slipped away as we ran along the rooftops.

My mind retreated into itself, trying to remember my body. I could run without tiring. I could jump just as high as my brother.

Brother? I looked at the man before me. No, he wasn't my real brother. I knew, somehow, that "brother" was more of a name but surely wasn't his real name.

He leaped down into an alley and I followed not even feeling the impact as I hit the wet ground. Brother held out his arm, stopping me as he listened. I moved my hair out of my eyes, finding it was silver like Brother's. Seconds ticked before Brother finally turned to me…angry.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled and I flinched. His eyes were blue and feline. He shook me. I was so scared and confused.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled again.

"I don't know." I cringed, feeling panic well up inside of me causing my eyes to tear up. "I don't know what's happening." Brother softened his hold on me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He asked more calmly this time.

"I don't remember." I shook my head and choked on my words.

"What do you mean?" I could feel the miniscule increase in pressure as his grip tightened on my shoulders. I was now more frustrated than panicked.

"Everything! Anything! It's all gone. I don't know who you are!" I enunciated each word and he took them like a slap in the face. He released me and seemed to move very slowly.

"You erased your memory." Somehow, I knew his statement to be true. This worried me more. Why would I erase my memory? I asked Brother that exact question. He frowned and looked away.

"Why?" I asked again. He knew. I knew that he knew.

"It's my fault. I acted wrongly. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we get your memory back. Do you remember anything?" I shrugged.

"Not much. The eight chasing us are our enemies. I know that I'm supposed to know you but I only remember you as Brother." I looked away feeling ashamed.

"It's a start." I caught Brother staring into space. He looked back at me with a frown. "Let's go." I followed him through the alley and into an abandoned warehouse.

"The blonde one," my voice echoed. "He's our brother too, isn't he?" I saw Brother glance over his shoulder.

"Yes." Brother said no more and I wondered if I should continue the subject.

We moved underground into a cavern that I remembered was our home. I looked around at the limestone walls and realized that there were no lights but I could still see. Apparently I had cat eyes, too.

"Get some rest." Brother pointed at a cot. "We'll discuss what to do tomorrow." He left the cavern and I found myself alone.

Pain. I felt great pain everywhere. I felt something in my throat, choking me, drowning me. I could feel my veins wanting to burst from my skin. I felt like I was being stretched and pulled. I wanted to scream but now sound came forth. Then the pain ceased. I felt different. I felt abnormal. Realizing that I wasn't me, I screamed and woke up.

Brother was there, calming me as I sobbed.

"What did they do to me?" I demanded though I knew the answer. He stood.

"They changed you. Made you who you are now. They used you as a weapon, as they did me." I hugged my legs and forced my breathing to regulate.

"I remember," I whispered. I looked up at my teacher, my friend, at Sephiroth. "Not everything." Some of my memory was still gone. "I remember you and Cloud. I remember Mother." There was silence.

"Come with me." I stood and followed Sephiroth out of the cavern and deeper into the cave system.

It was a very, very long time before I noticed the tunnel starting to slope upward. Soon I could see daylight ahead. The cave opened onto a small ridge and from it I could see a large factory-like building. It looked gray, dead and very uninviting.

"Shinra Corporation." I heard Sephiroth behind me. "They made you. I found it fitting that it was the last thing you saw."

Before I could respond I felt a numbing jerk ripple through my chest. Looking down I saw the tip of his sword, wet with the blood of my heart. He pulled it out and I fell to my knees. I tried to speak but blood filled my mouth. Then I collapsed to the ground, feeling pain but not pain from my wound.

I didn't say a word as Sephiroth approached. Instead, I tried to convey my feelings through my eyes. Hurt, confusion, pain, sorrow. How can you put so many emotions into one look? Sephiroth kneeled, placing a hand on my head.

"It was Mother's wish." I watched a drop of light fall from his eye. Then he turned and let me die.


End file.
